


A Valentine's Surprise

by fluffystwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffystwin/pseuds/fluffystwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift I gave to someone on tumblr. Sam decides to spend Valentine's Day alone, but his plans change drastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine's Surprise

Sam leaned the chair back in their ‘bat cave’ as Dean so happily put it. They were relaxing after dealing with the Hell Hound and they didn’t have anything to do since Kevin was still working on figuring out the second task. He sighed. There wasn’t much for him to do right now. Dean had vanished off somewhere and he really didn’t have anything to do. He could probably read through some more of the books available, but he didn’t feel like it. He should be doing something on Valentine’s Day…or someone like Dean suggested. He just didn’t want to go out with just anyone anymore. Amelia had only filled a small hole after his one shot had vanished beneath him. Now he was never going to get that shot.

“Hey, Moose.”

Sam’s eyes shot open as he recognized that voice. His chair tipped back too far sending him tumbling back. He quickly rolled himself over and jumped up, smoothing his shirt as he went. There in front of him was his one shot back. Before another word was said Sam blurted out. “Go out with me.”

Eyes went wide. “Not what I was expecting on coming back.”

“I know.”

“But sure.” Before Sam could get out an opinion he had an arm wrapped around his waist and his surroundings changed.

Sam looked around the tiny little district they were in. It was nice and cool out for this time of year. He looked down at the man next to him intending to ask questions, but was silenced when Gabriel tugged him down the sidewalk. Sam just followed along as he had no clue where he was. The Archangel did seem to know though. He didn’t know what was going on when he was forced into a seat out on the sidewalk as Gabriel ran inside a restaurant. Sam leaned forward, MudBugs…definitely unusual. He wasn’t able to think anymore on it as Gabriel came back out and pulled a seat to sit right next to Sam.

“So, you don’t even question how I got back? You just ask me out? Not that I mind,” Gabriel said with a flirty wink.  
Sam rolled his eyes, but smiled none-the-less. “I didn’t want you to disappear on me this time.”

Gabriel’s cheeks gained a slight pink tinge. “I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”


End file.
